Problem: If $x \oslash y = x-3y$ and $x \triangleright y = 4y+2$, find $6 \triangleright (0 \oslash 0)$.
Explanation: First, find $0 \oslash 0$ $ 0 \oslash 0 = 0-(3)(0)$ $ \hphantom{0 \oslash 0} = 0$ Now, find $6 \triangleright 0$ $ 6 \triangleright 0 = (4)(0)+2$ $ \hphantom{6 \triangleright 0} = 2$.